NCIS Major Case Response Team
The Major Case Response Team, or MCRT, is a group of professionals whose job it is to process crime scenes and collect evidence. The DC MCRT is led by Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Current Members *Leroy Jethro Gibbs- Special Agent in charge. *Tony DiNozzo- Senior Field Agent. *Donald "Ducky" Mallard- Chief Medical Examiner. *Abby Sciuto- Chief Forensic Scientist. *Timothy McGee- Junior Field Agent. *Ziva David- Former Mossad Liaison Officer to NCIS. Is now an NCIS Probationary Special Agent. *Jimmy Palmer- Assistant Medical Examiner who was originally a temporary replacement for Ducky's former assistant, Gerald Jackson who was in rehab recovering after being shot by Ari Haswari. However, Gerald has since resigned from the position, resulting in Palmer officially becoming Ducky's Medical Assistant in both the morgue and in the field on a permanent basis. Former Members *Vivian Blackadder - Former FBI agent/NCIS Special Agent- Current status unknown. *Stanley Burley - Former member of Gibbs's team/agent afloat. *Paula Cassidy - Special Agent- Died after sacrificing herself to stop a suicide bomber in the Season 4 episode, "Grace Period". She only worked on the team for a short period of time. *Gerald Jackson - Originally Ducky's Medical Assistant but was forced into rehab after being shot in the left shoulder by Ari Haswari in "Bete Noire" and later resigned from his position for good, presumbly due to the fact that Ari took him prisoner yet again in "Kill Ari: Part One" in hopes of forcing Ducky into a meet which he went along to. Current status unknown. *Caitlin "Kate" Todd- A former Secret Service agent who was part of the presidential protection detail, Kate later resigned from the Secret Service and joined NCIS, becoming a Special Agent and DiNozzo's new partner, fulfiling the role that Viv Blackadder had previously held. She also aided with the team with her profile training. Died in the Season 2 finale, "Twilight" after being shot in the head by rogue Mossad spy Ari Haswari just mere seconds after the team had stopped a terrorist attack on several Navy ships docking in Norfolk harbour. *Jenny Shepard - Promoted to become supervisory agent of a team in Madrid and several years later, she became Director of NCIS, replacing Tom Morrow. Died from injuries sustained in a gunfight in an abandoned diner in the Californian desert in the Season 5 finale, "Judgment Day". *Michelle Lee - Joined the team as its fourth member and to also bring up the team back up to strength after Gibbs resigned. After Gibbs returned, she was transferred to Legal Department and then became part of Gibbs's new team. Was later exposed as the NCIS mole but later died after Gibbs shot her and the Weatherman who was using Lee as a human shield at the time during the Season 6 episode, "Dagger". *Brent Langer - Former FBI Agent. Joined NCIS and became a member of Gibbs's new team after Vance reassigned McGee, Tony and Ziva to new positions. Was presumed to be the mole in NCIS but was later shot and killed at the hands of Michelle Lee, the real mole in the Season 6 opening episode, "Last Man Standing". *Daniel Keating - Joined Gibbs's team after Vance reassigned Gibbs's original team to new positions. Was later transferred back to Cyber Crimes Unit. *Bryn Fillmore - Temporary replacement for Ziva David. Resigned during "Reunion". Current status unknown. *Dr. Walter Magnus - Ducky's mentor and predecessor as Chief Medical Examiner for the MCRT. *Mike Franks - Gibbs' mentor and predecessor as Special Agent in Charge of the MCRT team that included Gibbs as a "Probie." Having retired, he is now residing in Mexico with his deceased son's wife and young granddaughter. Category:NCIS Agents Category:Organizations